


quiet

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: some people hide their own disquiet minds with a loud presence.





	quiet

The jester is not a quiet man.

He is a man of noise and movement. Even when his mouth is shut and his hands keep from the strings of his lute, the bells of his motley garb jingle with each step.

To see him sitting silent, motionless across their campfire now…

The leper finds it disconcerting.

He cannot see the face that hides behind the mask, but there is calm resignation in the slope of his shoulders.

It is none of his business, surely. Yet he wonders still, what horrors has the jester faced to have come to the estate?

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of my stuff will probably be real short. cause i have the attention span of a grape. which is to say i have none lol


End file.
